


Курим

by Red_Carpet



Series: Нервы [4]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Kissing, M/M, Sal cheated on his boyfriend, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Ларри тяжело отпускать Салли, но одного мечтательного взгляда Фишера хватает, чтобы он понял, насколько эти двое нуждаются друг в друге.





	Курим

      Ларри всё ещё против отношений Салли и Трэвиса, но старается не влезать к ним, проявляя какое-никакое, но понимание и уважение. Хотя бы к Фишеру, поскольку налаживать отношения с Фелпсом он не намерен, только сдержанно молчит, когда им доводится пересекаться.  
  
      Было непривычно и странно наблюдать за развитием всего этого, особенно замечать за бывшим задирой попытки проявить нежность и заботу. Джонсон чувствует некое раздражение всякий раз, когда Фелпс осмеливался при нём сказать что-то Салли, взять за руку на пару мгновений или поправить капюшон чёрной парки, обнять на прощание и в целом вести себя так, как полагается парню.  
  
      И его действительно очень раздражало, с какой теплотой в глазах на блондина смотрел Фишер, вне зависимости от того, что Трэвис ему говорил или как долго они молчали.  
  
      Фелпс был неразговорчив и скуп на эмоции; даже Салли, которого, если судить по словам самого протезника, Трэвис просто обожал, очень редко видел улыбку своего возлюбленного и поэтому ценил любые попытки показать, что ему не всё равно и что его действительно заботит благополучие и состояние обладателя голубых хвостиков.  
  
      А Ларри это бесило, и ему потребовалось не так уж много времени, чтобы понять, в чём дело.  
  
      Его изнутри жгло от ревности, и все попытки Салли хоть немного помирить парней (подружить-то точно не выйдет) в итоге только сильнее усугубляли положение, потому что каждый, блять, раз, когда они куда-то шли втроём, Трэвис держал его за руку, смотрел на него, говорил с ним, и Салли отвечал ему тем же.  
  
      Ларри стал третьим лишним, и даже если он пытался войти в положение и с пониманием отнестись к этому ради Салли, ему удавалось, но с большим трудом хотя бы потому, что чем чаще он наблюдал за их своеобразными нежностями, тем явственнее ощущал и осознавал, что влюбился.  
  
      В лучшего друга, мать его.  
  


***

  
  
      Ларри становится куда внимательнее, но действовать всё также отказывается.  
  
      Чем чаще на глаза попадаются эти телячьи нежности и влюблённый взгляд Фишера, тем сильнее ему хочется разрушить это любой ценой: рассорить, обмануть, силой оттягивать друг от друга, вести себя просто отвратительно и заявить о том, что и он, Ларри Джонсон, хочет почувствовать себя хоть немного, но счастливей, чем обычно.  
  
      Но он не может позволить себе что-то большее мыслей о том, как было бы неплохо держать Фишера за руку, как это делает Трэвис, гладить его по волосам, водить по разным кофейням и пытаться проявлять нежность и романтичность. Фелпс наверняка зачитывает ему мерзкие притчи о любви, пытаясь впечатлить. Ларри бы вместо этого сам заработал денег на билеты на концерт Смысловой Фальсификации.  
  
      Вместе бы разрисовывали дома, потом среди ночи поразъезжали на какой-нибудь старенькой развалюхе без прав, хоть раз напились бы в самое днище и потом держали бы друг другу волосы, когда подкатит тошнота. И они точно посетили бы не один десяток концертов, дождались бы выходов нескольких альбомов самых разных групп, возможно, когда-нибудь даже покрасили бы волосы в любой яркий цвет или сделали бы себе пару татуировок.  
  
      Они бы отрывались по полной программе, попробовали и почувствовали бы всё, до нервной дрожи и странного хихиканья.  
  
      Хотя сейчас Ларри не нужно даже искать травку — он и без этого будто обдолбанный, как под кайфом.  
  
      Возможно, именно поэтому в конце декабря он даже решился поговорить с Трэвисом. От скуки. Без какой-либо определённой цели. Просто… просто поболтали на перемене, перекинулись парой дежурных фраз и в итоге ни к чему не пришли.  
  
      Трэвис на самом-то деле неплохой парень, и Ларри согласен признать это. Но рядом с Салли он по понятным причинам видеть не хочет никого. И даже если бы рядом с ним был Тодд, Джонсон всё равно реагировал бы на это только негативно, найдя миллион причин, чтобы доказать, что это — плохая идея.  
  
— Не понимаю, что он в тебе такого нашёл, — честно и прямо высказывается Ларри. И Фелпс, кажется, нисколько не удивился этому — в лице не изменился вообще никак.  
  
— Кто знает? — пожимает блондин плечами. Джонсона этот ответ не особо устраивает, но он молчит. — Слушай. Я знаю, что тебе это нихуя не нравится, но его всё устраивает. Мы, — Трэвис не выделял это слово, но Джонсона даже передёрнуло, — уже всё решили, Джонсон. Всё уже обсуждалось и не один раз. Успокойся.  
  
      В результате этих обсуждений на его мнение просто забили, Салли понимающе и виновато покачал головой, но ничего толкового произнести не смог. Было как-то совсем неловко, и в итоге лучше не стало.  
  
      Они с Трэвисом хотя бы больше не дерутся.  
  
      Даже если инициатором был уже Ларри.  
  
— Если бы мне было похуй, я бы успокоился. Но это мой лучший друг и… — Ларри не заканчивает, поскольку его перебивает Трэвис, начиная закипать.  
  
— И мой парень, если ты не забыл. Перестань нянчиться с ним, как с ребёнком, и пусть он сам уже принимает решения.  
  
      Ларри сдерживается, чтобы не развить конфликт.  
  


***

  
  


«Йо. Пригоняй на крышу, покурим»

  
      Дверь на крышу с недавних пор почему-то всегда открыта, а Ларри заметил это далеко не сразу — Лиза как-то пожаловалась, что на пятом этаже холодно из-за того, что ключи потерялись, и Ларри поспешил убедить её, что разберётся со всем сам. В итоге он просто подпирал дверь чем-нибудь, чтобы не сквозило, а открывшееся пространство использовал для своих целей.  
  
      Например, для ночных посиделок с Фишером. Хотя бы каких-то жалких двадцати минут достаточно, чтобы потом ещё час сидеть возле самого края, глядя то на укутанное облаками небо, то на грязную землю в самом низу, от скуки прикидывая, сколько секунд займёт полёт до неё.  
  
      Салли приходит минут через пятнадцать после отправки смс. Он не перезванивает, не пишет что-нибудь в ответ, а просто приходит. Иногда даже без куртки, и Ларри только кивает головой, как бы подзывая. Обнимает его рукой, прижимая к себе, и потом они молча курят одну на двоих. Если начинают разговаривать, то он достаёт по сигарете, и они продолжают курить.  
  
      И сегодня он тоже без куртки, уже подрагивает. И всё снова по уже выученной схеме — он идёт к Джонсону, металлист обнимает его, а потом достаёт из пачки сигарету и подкуривает.  
  
      Одну тягу Ларри, другую — Салли.  
  
— Трэвис на каникулах будет помогать отцу в церкви. Иногда буду к нему заходить. Может, сгоняешь со мной разок? — предлагает Фишер. Ларри втягивает в себя дым.  
  
— Отпустить грехи? — стряхивает пепел. Салли молчит. — Ок, без б. Только я не буду там торчать до самого конца вашего свидания.  
  
— Ларри, — Салли произносит его имя несколько твёрже, чем обычно. Недоволен. Не нравится, когда Джонсон говорит так.  
  
— Кури давай, неженка, — и передаёт ему сигарету.  
  
      Салли снимает протез, кладет себе на колени и затягивается. Выдыхает через нос, уставившись куда-то в сторону, и упирается одним из хвостов Ларри в грудь, склонив голову набок. Послышался какой-то слишком шумный протяжный вздох, а потом сигарета оказывается уже в руках шатена.  
  
— Чего раскис? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Я действительно изменился за это время? — задаёт вопрос протезник, повернувшись к Ларри так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Джонсон открыл рот, а потом закрыл, стряхнул пепел, нахмурил брови и задумался.  
  
      Изменился ли Салли за это время?  
  
      Да. Да. Да.  
  
— Забей. Давай в цыганочку? — переводит тему Ларри, ловя на себе разочарованный взгляд Фишера. Голубоволосый какое-то время колеблется, но в итоге соглашается, как-то совсем неловко принимая сигарету, которую они решили докурить нормально, а на игры выделить другую.  
  
      Джонсон почему-то струсил, не решаясь признать то, что Салли действительно меняется.  
  


***

  
  
      А потом начались каникулы. Ларри встретил эти деньки с чувством облегчения, ведь все муки за проходной балл наконец-то закончились, да и просыпаться рано утром больше не нужно. Можно спать хоть до полудня, ну или пока Лиза не проснётся и попросит помочь с чем-нибудь. Никакой домашки, на каникулы им вообще не задали ничего, даже прочесть умную литературу, а это уже радует, но Ларри всё равно подолгу смотрит в потолок опустевшей комнаты, думая, чем бы заняться сегодня, вдруг осознавая, что Трэвис на службе в церкви.  
  
      Вот. Же. Блядство.  
  
      Никакого Фелпса почти две недели. Никаких приступов злости и желания придушить этого блондинистого ублюдка. Просто десять дней спокойствия.  
  
      И Фишер.  
  
      С ним.  
  
      Но, как оказалось, всё не так просто, поскольку уже ближе к полудню Салли напомнил про своё предложение навестить Трэвиса в церкви, и мир Джонсона словно бы рухнул. Да, они не будут видеться так уж часто, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, но даже сейчас они умудряются выкроить хоть пару минут на встречи.  
  
      А ради Ларри Салли так не старается.  
  
      Потому что на него Салли плевать.  
  
      Джонсон пытается не демонстрировать никаких чувств и эмоций, пока Салли ведёт его к церкви, находившейся от апартаментов и школы совсем недалеко. Внушительных размеров здание серого цвета, безо всяких изысков вроде позолоченных крыш, конечно, но выглядит вполне себе достойно.  
  
      Кто-то говорил, что эта церковь стоит не одну сотню лет уже.  
  
      Изнутри здание было куда интереснее, чем снаружи, но ничего особо примечательного. Обыкновенная церковь, начинённая иконами, старой грубой мебелью и свечами. Сейчас людей было меньше, чем, наверное, с утра или хотя бы в полдень, но пара человек со скучающими лицами присутствовали, вероятно, ожидая прихода самого священника — Ларри меньше всего хотелось пересечься с отцом Трэвиса, поэтому он окинул взглядом помещение, проверяя, есть ли где рядом кто-нибудь постарше Трэвиса, которого он так бы и не заметил, если бы не Салли.  
  
      Никаких объятий, радостных возгласов и реплик. Трэвис старается держаться отстранённо и холодно, даже выпрямился, потому что, наверное, папаша потом отчитал бы его за неподобающий вид.  
  
      И да.  
  
      Он был в этих дурацких облачениях, но ему, на удивление, идёт.  
  
— Здравствуй, — приветствует он Джонсона, странно нахмурившись; не ожидал, что тоже к нему зайдёт. Ларри тоже не ожидал, и никто не ожидал, наверное, кроме самого Салли, которого происходящее абсолютно устраивало.  
  
— Йо.  
  
      Больше им было нечего сказать друг другу. Трэвис закивал головой, как если бы ему сказали что-то важное, и перевёл взгляд на Фишера. Мгновение — нет, даже в миллиарды раз меньше, — слабой полуулыбки, которую он очень старательно пытался побороть, силясь не выражать эмоции на глазах у других людей.  
  
      Знает, что на него смотрят.  
  
— Я рад… что ты пришел, — говорит он, а потом переводит взгляд снова на Джонсона. — И ты.  
  
      Не нужно Ларри его жалкое подобие дружелюбия. Они никогда не подружатся.  
  
      Никогда.  
  
— А как я рад, — бесцветно изрекает Джонсон.  
  
— Ларри, — одёргивает его Салли, начиная волноваться. — Не сейчас, пожалуйста.  
  
      Джонсон не отвечает, решив стать свидетелем тихой непримечательной беседы. Никаких нежностей, никаких «люблю тебя», и они даже не обнялись, за что Ларри готов поблагодарить или Бога, или то, что в церкви служит отец Трэвиса, который бы точно потом его за это отчитал по полной программе.  
  
      Они вели себя так, словно их ничего не связывало, кроме того факта, что они вообще друг друга знают. Общались, как встретившиеся посреди улицы одноклассники — «привет», «как дела?», «куда собрался?».  
  
      Отстранённо, бесцветно, даже скучно.  
  
      Если не вглядываться.  
  
      Но до чего же тёплые у них были взгляды, каким ярким янтарём переливались тёмно-коричневые, почти чёрные глаза Фелпса, как сияли глаза цвета незабудки у Фишера, и как же это всё до тошноты трогательно и нежно. Салли приподнял голову, чтобы смотреть Трэвису в глаза — юноша-то будет повыше и самого Ларри, — и что-то ему рассказывает о том, что январь холодный, в апартаментах холодно, и ему без Трэвиса тоже холодно. А тот кивает, как если бы ему исповедовались, в лице не меняясь совершенно.  
  
      И Ларри тоже чувствует это. Чувствует, как ему холодно, прямо до дрожи холодно от того, что Салли говорит это не ему и не к его руке тянется, так невинно и по-детски касаясь его пальцев своими.  
  
      А ещё он чувствует, как злость накатывает, почти что оглушая, и он молча разворачивается и выходит из церкви, закурив почти возле её дверей, а затем шагает обратно в апартаменты, не задумываясь над тем, померещилось ли ему, как Салли позвал его, недоумённо покосившись.  
  
— Ларри, ты чего?  
  


***

  
  
      Каникулы прошли крайне скучно и сердито. Пару раз приезжала Эш, с некой обидой спрашивавшая, почему Салли к ним так и не зашёл за всё это время, а Джонсону на это было даже нечего сказать — у Фишера появились дела поважнее, чем старые друзья.  
  
      У него ведь теперь отношения.  
  
      Куда уж там.  
  
      Прошли Рождество и Новый год, и хотя бы в праздники Салли был с ним. Общались как раньше: не так отдалённо и скованно, даже умудрились где-то надыбать винище, с которым в час ночи отправились якобы лепить снеговиков. Налепить у них ничего не получилось, конечно же, но повеселиться и без этого сумели.  
  
      Пока Ларри курил возле детской площадки, уже пошатываясь от алкоголя, Фишер терпеливо ожидал обещанной половины сигареты. И когда Джонсон уже протянул её Салли, не глядя, он не почувствовал никакого ответа. И даже больше — Салли вообще рядом не оказалось, когда он повернулся. Точнее, оказался, только уже в сугробе сразу за ними.  
  
— Ты чё там делаешь, дебил? — спрашивает он, зажав сигарету между зубами.  
  
      Обещанного синего палл малла Салли так и не дождался, потому что Джонсон всю её скурил, пока отряхивал чёрную парку Фишера от снега, чтобы хоть как-то отличать его от снеговиков, которые они планировали вылепить.  
  
      Было обидно, но не особо.  
  
      Когда морозы начали более-менее отступать, они снова принялись засиживаться ночью на крыше, чисто чтобы покурить и пощебетать о том и сём.  
  
      Ночью холодно, но снег не идёт. На крыше его тоже предостаточно, даже пара сугробов есть, которые сам Ларри вроде как и насобирал, чтобы можно было подойти к самому краю, не отморозив ноги. Лизу он сюда не пускает, хотя она пару раз спрашивала, точно ли Джонсон разобрался с дверью. Он кивнул, ничего не произнеся, и женщина сочла это за весомый аргумент, не решившись на спор.  
  
— Почему ты тогда ушёл?  
  
      Сегодняшней ночью Салли явился на крышу в тапках и парке, ёжась от холода.  
  
«Тц, долбаёб», — ворчит про себя Джонсон, приобнимая Фишера в попытке согреть.  
  
— Когда?  
  
— Когда мы пришли к Трэвису.  
  
      Джонсон затягивается посильнее, а потом передаёт сигарету Салли.  
  
      Сегодня они курят красный палл малл.  
  
      Ларри не может сказать, что просто не выдерживал такой ревности. Не мог признаться, что больше всего на свете хотел быть на месте Фелпса, сдерживавшего улыбку просто от того, что Салли с ним, пришёл к нему, чтобы побыть рядом хотя бы пару минут, поболтав, пока не видит отец.  
  
      Ларри не может сказать об этом сейчас, вместо этого какое-то время молчит. Фишер курит, вдыхая вместе с дымом мысли Джонсона, нетерпеливо выдыхая и затягиваясь снова, и снова, и снова, пока время на раздумья не подходит к концу.  
  
      Он бросает бычок за ограду крыши, наблюдая за тем, как оранжевый огонёк потухает в одном из сугробов.  
  
— Не знаю. Просто не знаю, — пожимает плечами Ларри, уткнувшись подбородком в затылок Салли.  
  
      Юноша молчит, держа в руках свой протез, и лунный свет, пробираясь сквозь облака, играет на его светлых ресницах лёгким серебром, отсвечивая в голубой радужке лазурью.  
  
— Правда не знаю, Сал… Сорян, чувак, — и выдыхает.  
  
— Это не я разозлился, Ларри.  
  


***

  
  
      Сначала его волновала и беспокоила разве что жгучая ревность и злость, а теперь появилась другая проблема: Салли стал отдаляться от него. И несложно догадаться, в чём дело — юноше нужно было как-то выкроить время для встреч со своим ненаглядным, тем более, скоро же каникулы, и Фишер до сих пор переживает, смогут ли они встретиться хотя бы пару раз.  
  
      А о Ларри он не думал вообще.  
  
      Совсем.  
  
      Он не хотел мириться с тем, что у его лучшего друга кто-то есть. Тем более, если этот кто-то — Трэвис Фелпс. Салли с головой погрузился в свои первые отношения, уделяя всё своё внимание не странностям апартаментов и тусовкам в подвале, а этому блондину с его подозрительным безразличием и ледяной настороженностью — всегда начеку, наблюдает, присматривает за Салли, как бы никто не заподозрил что-нибудь странное, как бы не прицепились или посмотрели не так, как надо.  
  
      И, конечно, как бы никто не понял, что они уже вместе.  
  
      Ларри в какой-то степени даже надеялся, что однажды правда всплывёт и все узнают, что стычки прекратились, потому что они влюблены друг в друга. Отец Трэвиса, возможно, забрал бы его с собой в другой штат, выстроил там церковь и силком бы потащил сына на службу.  
  
      Джонсон чувствует себя конченым эгоистом, когда от одних мыслей об этом чувствует некое расслабление и словно бы вопящую справедливость. Он, Ларри, заслуживает быть с Салли куда больше, чем Трэвис, так почему всё именно так? Почему Салли вообще решился на такой шаг? Что он такого нашёл в Фелпсе, чего нет у Джонсона?  
  
      Он ведь всегда рядом, и он понимает его, как никто другой, и знает о нём всё-всё-всё, и сколько они всего пережили и через что прошли…  
  
      А Салли смотрит только на Трэвиса, улыбаясь глазами.  
  
      Пиздец.  
  
      Уроки у Салли подходят к концу, но в этот раз он заходит, чтобы попрощаться — идут гулять с Трэвисом, потом вряд ли пересекутся, если разве что уже совсем поздно или по пути в школу. Ларри даже почти не слушает всё то, что ему рассказывает Салли, вместо этого хмуря брови и разглядывая Трэвиса, который в какой-то момент замечает это и в ответ недоумённо приподнимает бровь. И да, Ларри непривычно не находить на его лице синяки, и ему странно от того, насколько адекватно выглядит Трэвис, когда не нарывается на драку.  
  
      Прямо-таки нормально. Обыкновенно.  
  
      Трэвису происходящее не нравится ровно столько же, сколько и Ларри, а когда Салли встаёт на носочки, чтобы обнять лучшего друга на прощание, всё становится ещё хуже.  
  
      Ларри не сразу понимает, что происходит, растерявшись. Салли обнимает его, и от него пахнет сигаретами и поздним январём, кончики его пальцев ледяные, но взгляд у него тёплый, как и голос.  
  
      Джонсон обнимает его крепче, чем когда-либо раньше, впервые позволяя себе обнять его не только как друга. Прижать к себе так, чтобы он упёрся головой в грудь, руки сцепить в замок у него за спиной и шумно выдохнуть ему в затылок, думая о том, насколько же охуенно вести себя так, словно вы чуть больше, чем друзья.  
  
      Больше, чем лучшие друзья.  
  
— Вау, Джонсон, — комментирует произошедшее Салли, мягко отстраняясь.  
  
      Ларри неловко поправляет длинные волосы, отводит взгляд и как-то совсем сконфуженно хмурится. Он ловит на себе недовольный взгляд Трэвиса, который зашагал вперёд, словно бы собираясь что-то ему сказать — даже рот открыл, — но в итоге переводит взгляд на Салли, молчит некоторое время и просто берёт его за руку.  
  
      Крепко.  
  
      Ларри кажется, что он вот-вот задохнётся.  
  


***

  
  
      Дела совсем плохи.  
  
      Этот февраль выдался не таким холодным, как предыдущий, но Ларри коробит от ледяного взгляда Трэвиса. Он уже что-то подозревает, он уже что-то замечает, а потому его взгляд не столько озлобленный, как раньше, сколько ошеломлённый.  
  
      Фелпс думал, что самое страшное уже позади. А нет — Ларри недалеко от него в коридоре, смотрит на него, ничего не произнося, думая о своём.  
  
      Они так и не поговорили, но осадок после этой странной встречи был такой, будто они подрались.  
  
      В подвале становится как-то совсем тоскливо и уныло — Салли больше не приходит, потому что у него есть дела. Дело. Которое маячит перед глазами и раздражает одним только своим присутствием, даже просто существованием. Фишер или зовёт его к себе, или часами гуляет где-нибудь неподалёку, не отвечая ни на звонки, ни на смс — Ларри как-то пытался с ним добазариться насчёт какой-то гулянки, но Фишер в итоге даже не прочитал сообщение. Тогда Джонсон махнул на это рукой и забил, хотя и было какое-то поганое ощущение предательства.  
  
      Мольберт с холстом стоят без дела уже хер знает сколько, и Ларри не спешит притрагиваться к ним. Громкая музыка играет уже не столько из желания слушать её, сколько из желания не слышать собственные мысли. Мобильник то и дело мелькает в руках, и Джонсон хочет сорваться и снова написать ему, испортить эти блядские свидания и выманить Салли к себе, но просто не может.  
  
      Если Трэвис заслуживает этого, то Салли — нет.  
  
      Салли должен быть счастлив, даже если цена этому — усталый взгляд карих глаз, устремлённый в грязный потолок комнаты Джонсона.  
  
      И, как назло, скоро уже четырнадцатое. Ларри не любит все эти сентиментальности и телячьи нежности, но именно сейчас ощущает себя особенно одиноким и брошенным, когда близится день всех влюблённых, а он даже не может встретиться со своим блядским Валентином.  
  
      Да и Валентин, в принципе, даже не его.  
  
      Ларри тянется в карман за пачкой сигарет.  
  


***

  
  
      Прошло две недели, как начался февраль. Наступил день всех влюблённых, и Ларри волнуется уже настолько, что руки дрожат почти постоянно.  
  
      Нет, он не собирается дарить Салли блядские валентинки и признаваться в любви. Он просто боится представить, как же Трэвис будет липнуть к Салли, никого больше не подпуская к нему, как будет на него смотреть, держа за руку и что-то рассказывая. И самое страшное в том, что Ларри не может злиться и возразить на это — это ИХ день, а не его. Они имеют право быть счастливы.  
  
      А Джонсону остаётся только наблюдать и хмуриться.  
  
— Блин, — подпирая голову рукой, произносит Салли. Они только пришли в школу, и, что странно, Фелпса нигде не видно. В руках была маленькая раскладушка, и, судя по всему, Фишер прочёл только что пришедшее ему сообщение. — Сегодня Трэвис весь день будет в церкви на службе. А у нас были планы…  
  
      Не удивительно, что всё получилось именно так. Ларри пытается проявить сочувствие, ведь это действительно дерьмовенько — проебать такой день из-за работы в церкви, — но у него получается это хреново, потому что он рад. Действительно рад, что никакого Фелпса сегодня не будет и они с Салли смогут хотя бы один раз за прошедшее время нормально позависать вместе.  
  
      Если Фишер, конечно, не додумается пойти к Трэвису.  
  
— Можем у меня поторчать. Послушаем Фальсификацию, может, в приставку порубимся. Один хуй нам двоим нечего делать.  
  
      Джонсон старается звучать непринуждённо и спокойно, но на самом деле он волновался. Волновался, потому что Салли может додуматься пойти в церковь, отказав лучшему другу, потому что в этом году они совсем отдалились, и если в предыдущем они и этот день провели вместе, весело бездельничая, то сейчас всё может измениться.  
  
      И Ларри этого больше всего боится.  
  
— Погнали. Как в старые добрые, так сказать.  
  
      И действительно: по окончанию учёбы они пошли к Джонсону в подвал, поздоровавшись с Лизой, которая уже засобиралась к Генри (и когда это они начали так тесно общаться?). Позже женщина предупредила, что они с отцом Салли куда-то поедут, и юноши, понимающе закивав головой, направились в подвал. Ларри закурил прямо в комнате, предложив сигарету Фишеру, но тот отказался, вместо этого попросив оставить ему половину. И тем лучше.  
  
      Дела шли нормально. Даже хорошо — в захламлённой комнатушке становилось не так одиноко и тоскливо с возвращением сюда Фишера, который устроился на полу рядом с Ларри, надыбав где-то приставку и запустив её. Простенькие незамысловатые пиксельные игры с персонажами, больно сильно напоминающих жильцов апартаментов и деятельность культа; слышалась приятная восьмибитка. Ларри сначала молчал, не находя никаких слов, а потом взял в руки альбом (естественно, сначала передав сигарету Салли) и карандаш, принявшись рисовать.  
  
      Он очень давно делал это в прошлый раз.  
  
— Давненько мы уже так не собирались, — говорит Салли. Рука, держащая простой карандаш, начала странно подрагивать, но протезник этого не заметил, ожидая ответа от металлиста. Джонсон сделал пару штрихов от балды, разнервничавшись.  
  
      Давно уже такого не было.  
  
— Да, есть такое. Я типа скучал, чувак.  
  
      Салли на это не реагирует, даже не удосужившись наградить лучшего друга хотя бы каким-нибудь кивком за его смелость и неприкрытую нежность.  
  
      Фишеру или плевать, или он думает только о своём блондинчике, снова и снова представляя, как бы всё было, будь Трэвис сейчас с ним, именно в этот день, именно тогда, когда они как раз-таки должны быть вместе, а не порознь. С Ларри, который ревниво хмурит брови, только по глазам определяя, о чём может думать этот голубовласый юноша, игнорируя реплики своего друга.  
  
— Эй, приём. Земля вызывает, — щёлкнул пальцами шатен, решив в этот раз не пускать всё на самотёк. Салли вздрагивает, точно приходя в себя и, отложив приставку в сторону, глядит на Джонсона.  
  
— Прости. Задумался, — оправдывается подросток.  
  
      Естественно. Это так, блять, очевидно.  
  
      Он даже сейчас, согласившись провести этот день с Ларри, не может перестать вести себя так… так… глупо? Джонсона прямо-таки разрывает от ревности и злости, но он силится не выдавать этого, не подавать повода Фишеру думать, что он как-то связан с этим. С одной стороны, ему интересно, как бы Салли вёл себя, зная, что лучший друг уже давно смотрит на него не как на друга, а с другой…  
  
      Джонсон не может представить, как именно Салли ему откажет, растоптав чувства в ничто.  
  
— Ну да. Такой слащавый праздничек, ага, — бубнит про себя Ларри, когда Салли пододвигается ближе к нему, заглядывая в альбом. — Как тут не повитать в облаках.  
  
— Хорош причитать, — беззлобно произносит протезник. Ларри не знает, что нарисовать, чтобы Салли не подумал, что что-то не так — обычно у него с вдохновением проблем нет, так что было бы странно продемонстрировать ему лист с парочкой полос, образующих обыкновенное тёмное пятно. Да и рука дрожит уже достаточно, чтобы можно было заволноваться. — С творчеством у тебя сейчас, походу, не очень.  
  
— Ага. Моя муза ушла к другому.  
  
— Какой ужас, Джонсон.  
  
      Как иронично-то, а.  
  
— Нарисуй что-нибудь, чего нам сейчас не хватает, — предлагает Салли. Ларри бы нарисовал Трэвиса с разбитой головой и много-много цветов рядом с ним. Не пожалел бы красок и холста, времени, может, даже прикупил бы какую-нибудь золотую краску, чтобы все выглядело как ебаная икона, на которую он молился бы каждый день.  
  
      Лишь бы этот отморозок убрал от Салли свои лапы и не вставал между ними.  
  
      Лишь бы всё было, как раньше.  
  
      Лишь бы Салли не принимал такие решения.  
  
— …типа, знаешь, сейчас бы палл малл на двоих раскурить. Синий.  
  
— Красный больше люблю, — возражает он, но рисовать начинает.  
  
— Он противный, — пожимает плечами Салли.  
  
— Да? Ты же всегда его без претензий куришь, Фишер.  
  
— У меня выбор есть? Ты ведь сам всё решаешь.  
  
      Если бы.  
  
      Если бы он мог решить и изменить хоть что-то из того, что происходит сейчас.  
  
— Окей, завтра будет синий, без б. Ещё какие-то пожелания?  
  
      Если бы он мог что-то изменить, то…  
  
— Сейчас бы чего покрепче. Смекаешь? — Салли склоняет голову набок. Ларри не видит, но он улыбается.  
  
      Если бы он мог повлиять на ход событий, то…  
  
— Бренди, виски или, может быть… конфеты с ликёром?  
  
      Он бы сделал так, чтобы ничего никогда не менялось.  
  
— Нет, нет и нет. Вино. Красное, — тонкие руки легли на плечи металлиста, слегка зацепив волосы. — Прости, — бормочет Фишер, перекидывая пряди вперёд.  
  
— Прощаю. Поэтому сухое.  
  
— В конце февраля.  
  
— На крыше.  
  
— Замётано.  
  


***

  
  
      Сначала Фелпсу казалось, что самое тяжёлое в их с Ларри конфликте — тот факт, что Джонсон всё-таки лучший друг Салли, и он будет оберегать его, как только сможет. Он понимает его и в какой-то степени даже благодарен, что шатен оказался упрям и всё равно напоминал Фишеру, какой же его бойфренд хуёвый и через что ему пришлось пройти, ведь это казалось искренней заботой и дружеской попыткой привести мягкотелого приятеля в чувства.  
  
      Но в итоге оказалось иначе.  
  
      Ларри если не злился, то сердился, хмурился, демонстративно молчал и даже игнорировал Салли, пока тот был с Трэвисом. И блондин какое-то время думал об этом и думал достаточно долго, пытаясь понять, что, чёрт возьми, Ларри не устраивает теперь, ведь раньше он хотя бы пытался относиться к ним с пониманием и не навязываться.  
  
      А теперь в его глазах было столько ревности и злости, что временами Трэвису становилось интересно: а сколько ещё этот металлист продержится, прежде чем снова полезет к нему с кулаками?  
  
— Твой друг ведёт себя странно. Не замечал?  
  
      Салли застёгивает молнию на парке, собираясь накинуть на плечи рюкзак и зашагать вместе с Трэвисом из школы на короткую вечернюю прогулку, однако останавливается, недоумённо нахмурив брови. За протезом этого не было видно, но замешательство в голубых глазах сын священника заметил.  
  
— Нет. Он ведёт себя так же, как и всегда, Трэвис, — и произносит это даже несколько раздражённо, мол, не наговаривай на моего лучшего друга, с ним всё в порядке. Трэвис тяжело и шумно вздыхает, закатывает глаза на мгновение, а потом поясняет:  
  
— Ну да. Вот-вот снова возьмёмся за старое и начнём пиздиться за школой. Как и всегда.  
  
      Салли склоняет голову набок, скрестив руки на груди. Чуть сощурил глаза, а затем шагнул к Трэвису вперёд, явно не понимая, к чему он клонит, но уже чувствуя, что это нисколько не хорошо. Да, Ларри иногда вёл себя… как раньше, но открытого конфликта же не было. Он ничего ему не говорил, пусть и держался старой позиции, да и с Трэвисом они ведь тоже уже не враждуют. Иногда даже разговаривали, а это ведь большой прогресс!  
  
      Так в чём дело?  
  
— Ты не заметил? Мы, конечно, даже не приятели, но в последнее время он как-то слишком упорно старается это показать. Меня это не обижает, если что, просто… — и думает, как бы сформулировать свои догадки правильно, чтобы не выглядеть как ребёнок, который жалуется на обидчика своей матери. Салли хотел помирить их, а не выяснять отношения, но, судя по всему, выходит иначе. И Трэвис меньше всего хочет, чтобы всё развивалось именно так. — Он много на тебя смотрит. Больше, чем раньше.  
  
      Фишер покачал головой и, кажется, нахмурился сильнее.  
  
— Я не могу понять, к чему ты клонишь, Трэвис. С ним всё в порядке, я более чем уверен в этом, — настаивает он на своём, и Фелпсу даже хочется шлёпнуть себя рукой по лбу — упирается ведь не просто так. Защищает, как может, хотя сам толком не понимает, о чём речь.  
  
      Салли кажется, что Трэвис хочет отгородить его от влияния Ларри, а на деле всё элементарно. Но они привыкли усложнять даже такие простые и очевидные вещи.  
  
— Он на тебя смотрит так же, как и на меня, понимаешь?  
  
      Злится. Ларри злится, и Салли понимает, почему. Когда отношения стали куда теснее и крепче, времени на встречи резко стало мало. Пришлось чем-то жертвовать, и, к несчастью, в качестве этой своеобразной жертвы Салли выбрал именно их с Ларри время. Их гулянки, их перекуры на переменках, их посиделки в подвале по вечерам. Если Фишер чувствует себя нормально и ни на что не жалуется, то Джонсон имеет право и причину ощущать себя ущемлённым и злиться из-за этого.  
  
      Они ведь лучшие друзья, а Салли променял его на своего блондинчика.  
  
      Так дела не делаются.  
  
— Трэвис, он злится, потому что ревнует. Постарайся не обращать на это внимания, я, может, поговорю с ним как-нибудь, — и кладёт руки ему на плечи, позволяя заключить себя в объятия. Невинно, невесомо, но успокаивающе. — Только не нарывайся на разборки, пожалуйста.  
  
      Фелпс кивает, а потом начинает осмысливать сказанное. Ларри ревнует — и да, это похоже на правду, — но почему это проявилось именно сейчас и именно так? Трэвису достаточно только вспомнить, как трогательно он обнял его на прощание, даже вынудив Фишера встать на носочки. И обнимал долго так, крепко, не как друзья.  
  
      Трэвис ведь тоже так обнимает его, только раскованнее, потому что это ЕГО Салли, и он может позволить себе это. Джонсон — нет, но он посягает на то, что ему не принадлежит.  
  
      И злится.  
  
      Хочет изменить это.  
  
      Но бездействует.  
  
      Трэвис тоже злился и злился куда больше, если в основном перепадало только Салли, а с Ларри они дрались только по инициативе самого Джонсона. Была и душащая ревность, и много слепой злобы, и отец со своими заёбами давил, да и чувство вины жгло достаточно, чтобы чуть ли не с ума каждый день сходить.  
  
      А Ларри? У него только одна проблема — сам Фелпс, которого Салли признал своим избранником.  
  
— Что-то мне это не нравится. Больно уж похоже это на поведение влюблённого школьника, — заключает Трэвис, и Салли даже отстраняется от него, некоторое время ничего не произнося.  
  
      Ларри не влюблён в него. Ларри ревнует, потому что считает, что теряет лучшего друга, не более того. Он стал чуть нежнее и внимательнее, но только потому, что этого требует ситуация. Никаких нежных чувств быть не может.  
  
      Они ведь как братья.  
  
      И разве он стал бы скрывать, зная, насколько тяжело будет сохранять это в тайне так долго? Он ведь знает, что рано или поздно всё вскроется, и они оба поймут, в чём дело и что происходит на самом деле. Так было до этого и будет всегда, и к этому даже успеваешь привыкнуть.  
  
      Трэвис просто ревнует. И ревнует куда больше, чем сам Ларри.  
  
— Не хочу обсуждать такое за его спиной. Пойдём уже, — и выходит из кабинета, не обернувшись.  
  
      Трэвис нервничает.  
  


***

  
  
      Февраль быстро подошёл к концу, напоследок закапав тающим на козырьках и крышах снегом, мешаясь с грязью и чавкая слякотью под ногами.  
  
      В последнюю февральскую ночь Ларри и Салли, как и договаривались ранее, встретились на крыше. Под ними — скрывающаяся в темноте грязь вперемешку со снегом, всё ещё голые от морозов деревья и рыжий свет уличных фонарей. Было, может, около часа ночи, когда они встретились, и, слава Богу, в этот раз Салли нормально оделся и вышел даже не в тапочках, а в ботинках, и Ларри не пришлось переживать о том, насколько быстрой будет эта гулянка, поскольку было до сих пор холодно — всего-то плюс один градус по Цельсию.  
  
      Весна уже близится; Джонсон чувствует некое облегчение, осознавая, что по сути-то начался март, просто солнце ещё не взошло, чтобы отметить наступление нового дня. Салли рядом с ним тоже выглядит вполне себе спокойно и даже счастливо, особенно когда расстёгивает ремни протеза и снимает его, в этот раз положив в рюкзак, который юноша прихватил с собой. Металлист и свой взял, но только потому что ему как-то нужно было пронести вино.  
  
      Подобным обычно именно он и занимается — покупает сигареты, что-нибудь покрепче энергетиков, если понадобится, — потому что у него никогда не спрашивали паспорт. Да и Лиза относится к этому как-то совсем просто, надеясь, что её сын взамен не станет нарываться на проблемы, как раньше.  
  
      И Ларри старался. Реально старался.  
  
— Как ты и хотел, чел, — доставая бутылку из рюкзака, произносит Ларри.  
  
— Это не всё, — напоминает Салли, качнув головой.  
  
— Не переживай, сегодня в табакерке и синий был, — достаёт следом за вином пачку сигарет.  
  
      Фишер любит красное вино и синий палл малл. Сочетание, конечно, не лучшее, но жаловаться тоже не приходится. Во всяком случае, Джонсона всё устраивает, пока Салли рядом с ним робко улыбается, сдирая с пачки плёнку и отрывая фольгу. Это, наверное, один из немногих моментов, когда Фишер закуривает первый — обычно тягает половинки после лучшего друга, потому что красный палл малл — противный, но именно его Ларри обычно и берёт.  
  
      И очень, очень редко покупает что-нибудь с кнопкой.  
  
— Если бы сейчас было тепло, как в апреле, было бы ещё лучше, — чиркнув зажигалкой, прокомментировал происходящее Салли. Кончик сигареты загорелся крохотным алым пятнышком. — Давай, открывай. У меня уже руки заняты.  
  
— Ты просто слабак, Фишер, — язвит в ответ на самодовольную ухмылку друга Ларри. Салли пихает его в плечо с возмущённым «эй!», но обиду не демонстрирует.  
  
      С горем пополам Джонсон всё-таки открывает бутылку вина. Далеко не сразу, и Салли даже позволил себе немного поиздеваться по этому поводу — кто из них ещё слабак? Салли-то хоть сразу признал, что не осилит такое дело, да и со штопором он ладит хреново, в отличие от своего друга. А Ларри любит упрямиться.  
  
      Прямо как Трэвис.  
  
      Уже через полчаса дела пошли куда лучше: Салли пьянел быстрее, становясь мягче, чем до этого. Так же робко улыбаясь, он что-то подолгу рассказывал Джонсону, который молчал, рассматривая покрытое шрамами лицо. Неловкая улыбка, блеск голубых глаз, затуманенный расфокусированный взгляд и торопливый бубнёж — он уже говорил слегка невнятно, но Джонсон был уверен, что даже сейчас он всё ещё слишком хорош, пусть даже и не внешне.  
  
      Ему идут такие вот слабые улыбки, ему идёт, когда он смотрит настолько расслаблено, и ему идёт даже заплетающийся язык.  
  
      Ларри нравится это.  
  
      И дело даже не в том, что он уже тоже пьян.  
  
— Тебе много и не надо, — подмечает Джонсон, на что Фишер беззлобно хмурится.  
  
— Это от холода, — возражает Салли.  
  
— Обычно эт наоборот работает, но я сделаю вид, что поверил.  
  
      Фишер улыбается, и внутри становится так тепло, что Джонсон не сдерживается и улыбается. Не скалится, не ухмыляется, а улыбается, как обыкновенный подросток, которому что-то нравится. Что-то или кто-то, как, например, сейчас.  
  
      Блеск голубых волос, короткие ресницы, влажные губы.  
  
— Эй, Ларри.  
  
      Тонкие пальцы, чёрный лак на ногтях, шрамы на запястьях.  
  
— Мне тут одна птичка напела…  
  
      Шумный вздох, сощуренные глаза, чуть нахмуренные брови.  
  
— …что твоя муза живёт в 402. Это правда, Ларри?  
  
      Единственной птичкой, которая могла это напеть, был Трэвис, который из собственной нервозности набрался смелости, чтобы признать конкуренцию и заговорить об этом с Салли. Или же Фишер сам всё заметил, когда Джонсон пытался намекнуть на то, что к нему чувствует.  
  
      Или, быть может, всему виной алкоголь, который и подталкивает к подобным разговорам.  
  
      Именно поэтому Джонсон решает быть честным.  
  
— Да.  
  
      …и Салли молча открывает рот, глядя то на лучшего друга, то на пачку сигарет рядом с ним. Это ведь пиздец как неожиданно. Можно же было как-нибудь по-гейски пошутить — они же лучшие друзья, в конце-концов, — или хотя бы отшутиться, а шатен оказался более чем серьёзен.  
  
— Воу… — в итоге выдавливает из себя Салли, а потом резко исправляется, забеспокоившись, что отпугнёт от себя лучшего друга. — То есть, это так неожиданно. Я не думал, что это правда… В смысле, ты же мой лучший друг и мы близки, да, но…  
  
      Он растерялся. Ларри не винит его за это — кто угодно бы не знал, как поступать, когда твой лучший друг признаётся тебе в любви. Особенно когда у тебя уже есть возлюбленный и, на минуточку, с ним у твоего братана неплохие такие терки.  
  
— У меня нет слов, — заключает Фишер, резко замолкая, словно бы собираясь сказать что-то ещё.  
  
— Не говори ничего, — махнул рукой Джонсон.  
  
      И они действительно какое-то время ничего не говорили, молча допивая вино и глядя на уличные фонари. Всё начиналось совсем уж хорошо, даже весело и беззаботно, а теперь они пытаются выяснить отношения, разобраться во всём и терпят поражение. Оба. Одновременно.  
  
      Салли ещё и думать толком не может, потому что перед глазами всё двоится и пляшет. Этого совсем немного, но пить он и не умеет и не должен — перестаёт пить таблетки за неделю-две до намеченной пьянки, чтобы в итоге не оказаться на том свете.  
  
      Наверное, из-за этого его и выносит так быстро и сильно.  
  
      Только вот сейчас ему это не нравится. Иногда нужно держать язык за зубами и не затрагивать темы, на которые говорить пока не готов. А теперь ему приходится подбирать слова и силиться говорить достаточно твёрдо, при этом не осуждающе, а как-то наоборот. Будто всё хорошо и это — нормально, просто так уж сложилось, что быть вместе им просто не суждено.  
  
      И терять Ларри ведь не хочется.  
  
— Пойми, Ларри. Даже если бы я и хотел, то всё равно не смог бы оставить Трэвиса. Ты дорог мне, но и он тоже. Я, бля… — хмурится сильнее, глядя на таящий на крыше снег, — не знаю. С одной стороны, ты мне ближе всех остальных. А с другой… мы с Трэвисом похожи, знаешь?  
  
      Нисколько.  
  
— Я думал, что он просто ревнует меня к тебе. И что ты просто ревнуешь меня к нему. А в итоге у нас какой-то конченый треугольник, — и пожимает плечами, грустно улыбнувшись. — Я не знаю, что делать, Ларри. Конечно, ты мне куда ближе, чем кто-либо другой, но… Я не могу бросить Трэвиса, чтобы ты остался со мной. Ты мне нравишься, но только как самый охуенный друг, которого у меня могло бы и не быть. Я не чувствую к тебе того, что чувствую к Трэвису, прости.  
  
      Это было очевидно. Джонсону хотелось бы услышать что-то другое, но внутренне он себя уже настраивал на отказ. В конце концов, Салли никогда не был обязан бросать кого-либо ради него. Они лучшие друзья, но никак не хозяин с собачкой на поводке — они не могут приказывать друг другу, не могут принимать решения друг за друга и всегда должны если не соглашаться с чем-либо, то искать компромисс, обсуждать, принимать во внимание. Да что угодно, лишь бы не через силу.  
  
      Лишь бы никто из них не жалел, что выбрал себе в лучшие друзья именно такого человека, а не кого-нибудь другого.  
  
      Да и даже если Салли будет держать за руку кого-нибудь другого, а не его, Ларри, то пусть так и будет. Его дело — поддержать и уберечь, сделать всё, что будет в его силах, лишь бы остальное хорошо сложилось. Они смогут ездить на концерты, даже если Салли будет отзваниваться Фелпсу, смогут иногда отрываться в подвале апартаментов и продолжать разбираться со всей этой оккультистской жутью, и, возможно, Трэвис сможет им чем-нибудь помочь, используя собственные знания.  
  
      Всё не так плохо, как казалось ранее.  
  
      Они ведь будут такими же друзьями, как и раньше.  
  
      И если Ларри любит его, то никогда не будет пытаться добиться каким-нибудь мерзким эгоистичным способом.  
  
— Сначала… — начинает Джонсон, и Фишер переводит взгляд на него. Достаёт сигарету из пачки, предлагает другу, и тот соглашается, молча принимая её и подкуривая. — Сначала я хотел, чтобы вы расстались. Чтобы произошло что угодно, но вы не были вместе.  
  
      Салли не перебивает.  
  
— А потом я кое-что понял. Тип. Я не могу быть с тобой и хуё-моё, но я могу быть рядом. Типа… Типа…  
  
— Я понял, что ты имеешь ввиду. Спасибо, что честен со мной, — и слабо улыбается. Очень слабо, робко, неуверенно, но искренне.  
  
— Я имею в виду, что даже если ты не любишь меня, то я буду всегда. Чтобы всё было хорошо. Никто никогда не сможет причинить тебе боль.  
  
      Фишер улыбается смелее и, можно сказать, даже как-то нежнее:  
  
— Да, я верю тебе. Ты у меня упрямый.  
  
      Ларри делает тягу, а потом Салли тянет его руку к себе, чтобы затянуться. Выдыхает дым, наблюдая за тем, как стремительно белое облачко рассеялось, на пару мгновений скрывая за собой длинноволосого юношу с тёмными кругами под глазами. Джонсон нервничал, а Салли почему-то успокаивался. Или настолько пьян, или его просто умиляют попытки Ларри доказать, что если он в возлюбленные не годится, то лучший друг из него самый что ни на есть идеальный.  
  
— Если надо будет, я всё отдам.  
  
      Без шуток.  
  
— Пока что просто заткнись. И кинь уже сигарету. Что-то мы с этим зачастили.  
  
      Всё вокруг таяло от наступающей весны, от тепла, от будущих солнечных деньков. Впереди — март, пытающийся запестрить яркими цветами и распуститься пышными бутонами. Впереди — новая пора, глоток свежего воздуха, новые мысли и чувства.  
  
      Впереди — Салли, который держит его за плечи и целует со всей нежностью, какую только может найти в себе сейчас. Целует, не думая о том, как будет потом смотреть лучшему другу и парню в глаза, не думая о том, как потом будет оправдывать собственное поведение и сможет ли в итоге простить самого себя. Целует, пока грубые руки касаются его лица, оглаживая шрамы на щеках и скулах.  
  
      Целует, сминая губы шатена, вкладывая в этот поцелуй столько чувств и стараний, сколько не вкладывал в короткие поцелуи с чуть ли не асексуальным Трэвисом.  
  
— Обещай, что у нас всё будет как раньше, — прервавшись на мгновение, прошептал Фишер.  
  
      А вокруг всё отогревается, тает, барабанит по козырькам и окнам, смывается в грязные лужи, переливается тонкой плёнкой бензина.  
  
— Обещаю, — отвечает ему Ларри, прижимая к себе крепче, чем когда-либо ранее мог позволить.  
  
      В первый и последний раз.  
  
      И никогда больше.


End file.
